onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Nami Post Timeskip Portrait.png
Pixelation My image is still better until the pixelation on the other one is fixed. 03:33, February 5, 2013 (UTC) That sounds more like an excuse/personal problem. The expression on Nami's face on the first image is more attractive, and the nose is completely drawn. Hair style is a very unimportant factor, and it's barely pixelated, if at all. 03:40, February 5, 2013 (UTC) It's very pixelated, so I suggest somebody just fix it. Also, hair style matters, because her hair isn't down anymore. 03:43, February 5, 2013 (UTC) The pixelation was hardly noticeable but I appreciate the higher quality version. MasterDeva (talk) 04:31, February 5, 2013 (UTC) If the hair matters then it should be the one with the hair down. Why? Because so far her has been down in both Return to Sabaody Arc and Fishman Island Arc. How long has she had her hair like that? Only in Punk Hazard Arc. If we change it to that then we have to keep updating the picture, and in my opinion I don't believe that would be necessary. She was introduced after the timeskip with her hair down, we should leave it like that. Another reason would be that her hair down is more well known than the other one. 04:49, February 5, 2013 (UTC) What if she continues to change it per arc? It should be uploaded to the latest since the character now has a different portrait. Let's say... if quality allows, we upload the latest hair style... mmk? We can't let laziness prevent production. 05:04, February 5, 2013 (UTC) There's a difference between being lazy and preventing a mess. Go for the best looking image, not the latest. If we go for the latest, there will be so many low quality images on this site it will look disgusting. 22:29, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Nada. Plus, she returned to her hair being down in the latest chapter. She'll probably return to it in the future too. You were the only one who preferred that picture out the other four who reverted you. Four against one, just deal with it and leave the current picture. 01:42, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Only in your mind is every latest picture low quality Nada. Not surprised that you misunderstand though. Calu: I've long since left the picture alone. The initial replacement was due to the horrible pixelation, but I fixed it. Your late message is therefore irrelevant. 01:44, February 7, 2013 (UTC) No it's not. The last time I read this talk page was yesterday. Therefore, it's relevant since you didn't say that you'll leave it alone. Also, you've been trying to replace all the Straw Hats picture with crappy ones lately. 02:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Manga vs. Anime That colored manga image looks great. I see no reason to use anime over it, especially when anime doesn't really capture the style as well. 02:31, May 14, 2013 (UTC) The manga image looks a bit sketchy, and the lines aren't straight. 04:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Still better then that disfigured anime image. 04:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Which One? My pic is obviously better. 14:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC)